World is Mine
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: (Yaoi SaiNaru) Cuando estás enamorado eres capaz de cualquier cosa, haciendo hasta lo imposible por querer hacerle ver al amor de tu vida que harías lo que fuese por ella. Aun si este no corresponde tu sentimiento, lo normal seria darse por vencido, pero Sai no hará eso, él no se rendirá hasta conseguir lo que quiere…


_A ver, solo puedo decir que, jeje, últimamente, me ha dado con Vocaloid, y, la mayoría de sus canciones me están inspirando para escribir mis fics , esta vez, me ha inspirado la canción de "The World Is Mine", influyeron mucho en mi las versiones de Kaito y Len para una versión yaoi, así que pensé en lo divertido que seria ver esta canción desde el punto de vista de Sai. (Por cierto, es el fanfic que creé hace años en mi cuenta de amoryaoi, cuando yo era YamanakaNaruChan) En fin, estoy muy emocionada por traer este one-shoot, si, vaya que lo estoy *Sonriendo mientras teclea con la llama de su juventud mas que ardiente* Es lindo rescatar un fic del baúl de los recuerdos, espero el público yaoista lo disfrute._

_**World is Mine**_

El lugar estaba oscuro, la gente que ahí estaba guardó silencio tras ver que las luces se apagaron, luego, en sus corazones se dibujaba la duda al ver que en el escenario empezaba a salir neblina blanca como el algodón, luego, unos incesantes brillos de luces de todos colores se hizo presente, llamando la atención del publico, la música empezaba a sonar, mientras que, al medio de dicho espectáculo, iluminado por un solo foco de luz, hacia su aparición un joven azabache, vestido con un polerón negro y jeans oscuros, con un micrófono, alzaba su mano libre al aire, abriendo su boca para comenzar a cantar:

-**¡El único ángel en mi mundo eres tú! Se muy bien, como tratarte, puesto que pronto serás mi… ¡UKE! **-Cantó un Sai, diciendo esto ultimo un poco ruborizado y apuntando al adorable rubio que lo miraba desde el publico con sus ojitos redonditos y blanquitos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Canta la versión original dattebayo! –Gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie, mientras que a su costado derecho estaba una Sakura mirando a su alrededor con cara de estúpida y sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Pe-Pero, pero… -Titubeó Sai, mientras le cortaban la música y sacaba una hojita de papel de su bolsillo. -¡Esta versión la hice especialmente para ti Naruto-Chan!

-¡NO TE DEJE VENIR AL KARAOKE CONMIGO PARA HACERME PASAR VERGÜENZA! –Gritó el rubito mientras, indignado, salía corriendo del lugar.

-¡Matte Kudasai! –Gritó el azabache corriendo tras el menor, dejando caer el micrófono, objeto que fue recogido por Haruno, la cual aprovechó las circunstancias para subir al escenario.

-Bien. –Dijo la pelirrosa. –Ahora ¡YO CANTARE PARA USTEDES! –Gritó entusiasmada, pero el público no se reservó las molestias y empezaron a abuchearla y a gritarle para que bajara del escenario mientras le lanzaban botellas y latas de cerveza, entonces, se ve un proyectil en forma de zapato que llegó directo a su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Se ve, en tanto, a un rubio furioso saliendo rápidamente del karaoke "Keroro Gunso" en tanto era seguido por el chico mas alto, el cual no paraba de gritarle por su nombre, rogando que se detuviera:

-¡Siempre es lo mismo, Sai! ¡Aprovechas cualquier momento para dejarme mal con la gente dattebayo!

-Pero no entiendes, de verdad, quería decirte lo que siento a través de esta canción, déjame enseñarte. –Le dijo Sai logrando sujetar al niño por uno de los brazos, para pronto sacar la misma hoja de su pantalón. –"Primero" –Dijo leyendo la letra. –"Se perfectamente, cuando algo en tu aspecto luce diferente."

-Por favor, ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando me corto las puntas del cabello. –Le dijo Naruto molesto llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-No es cierto, por ejemplo, déjame decirte que bien te ves sin la bandana, Uzumaki. –Dijo Sai sonrojado, notando que, en efecto, el rubio se veía adorable con el cabello de esa forma, con esa camisa blanca y esos jeans azul oscuro.

-¿Y? Me vestí diferente hoy, vaya casualidad dattebayo. –le dijo Naruto dispuesto a irse, pero una vez que le dio la espalda al pelinegro, se detuvo en seco al oír que éste seguía hablando.

-"Segundo, te miraré al completo, de la cabeza hasta los pies." –Dijo Sai ahora, mirando a Naruto, como había dicho de pies a cabeza, pero su perversión le hizo una mala pasada, y sus ojos se detuvieron justo en la parte trasera del rubio.

-¡ECCHI! –Le gritó éste al darse cuenta de lo que el mas alto hacia, dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, y, sin mas, se marchó.

Una vez fuera...

Caminaba presuroso, sabía que él seguía ahí, sino lo perdía de vista antes, creía que enloquecería. Dio más rapidez a sus pasos, pero era inútil, la figura tras él seguía porfiadamente su caminar. Ya no daba más de la rabia, apretó sus puños y se dio vuelta a encarar a su seguidor.

-¡Hey! ¡Llevas siguiéndome una hora! –Gritó Naruto. -¡Te dije que no quería que me acompañaras a casa!

-Lo sé. No es necesario repetirlo. –Dijo un Sai sereno con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-¿Y por que no te vas, entonces dattebayo? –Dijo el pequeño al borde del histerismo.

-Es muy tarde, y si te obedezco y algo te pasa… No seria capaz de perdonármelo. –Le dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera deliciosamente rojo y nervioso.

-¿Q-Que dices? –Preguntó incrédulo y con sus mejillas teñidas de un rico color carmesí.

Sai se relamió sonriente, mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-Es la verdad. –Le dijo el pelinegro tomando al rubio de la mano. –Solo me basta con sostenértela, Naruto-Chan.

Naruto bajó su cabecita y pegó sus ojos al suelo, sintiendo la respiración del mayor cada vez mas cerca de su cuello, un inmenso calor le inundó el cuerpo, acompañada de la exquisita sensación que le causaba el dulce tacto de la mano de Sai aferrada a la suya. Confundido, pensaba en todo lo que el ojinegro le hacia sentir en esos instantes, solo entonces, al levantar sus ojos, vio que Sai se iba acercando a él con sus orbes oscuras cerradas y dispuesto a darle un beso… La segunda bofetada no se hizo esperar.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –Le gritó Naruto volviendo a su caminar.

Fueron pocos los segundos en que duró el silencio.

-A pesa de todos los defectos que tienes, de lo molesto que eres, de que siempre te estas quejando por todo y que con nada eres feliz… ¡AUCH! –Gritó Sai mientras una tercera bofetada hizo impacto de nueva cuenta en su mejilla izquierda.

La verdad era que Uzumaki estaba un poco preocupado y a la vez atontado ¿Por qué Sai seguía aferrado a la loca idea de que él caería rendido a sus pies? Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba sentirse así de querido, le hacia bien a su autoestima, pero, ¿Era verdad que el pintor le amaba tanto como le decía? ¿O solo eran mentiras suyas para, posteriormente, hacer burla de su ingenuidad? Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, a Naruto le gustaba mucho Sai, con el tiempo, el pintor logró ganarse el aprecio y cariño del ojiazul, pero a éste le desesperaba la actitud que el mayor tomaba con él, simplemente a veces –como ocurría ahora- se hacia insoportable, al igual que el sentimiento que había nacido en su corazón hacia el pelinegro.

-No digo que seas egoísta ni nada si… La verdad…. –Dijo Sai sobándose la zona golpeada y sonriéndole con dulzura al mas pequeño. –Creo que todos esos defectos te hacen lindo, adorable y lo mas bello que existe.

Era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba para irse corriendo avergonzado ¿Desde cuando Sai decía semejantes cosas? Era algo muy lindo lo que le decía, le gustaba, se moría de ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarlo y hacerle saber que a él también le quería, pero… No, las cosas estaban mejor así. ¿O no?

-Yo se… -Le dijo Sai acercándose a el poco a poco. –Que planeas resistirte.

-¡…! –Naruto sonrojado a más no poder.

-Se que en el fondo, te mueres por besarme ahora mismo.

-¡NO ES CIERTO TEBAYO! –Gritó rojo el Uzumaki, para irse corriendo, pero Sai no lo dejaba en paz, el cual, estaba orgulloso de notar que algo en su rubio estaba cambiando.

-Aunque siempre estés diciendo que molesto… -Continuó el pelinegro con su saña, no dejaría que el rubito se escapase, no pasaría otro día sin su Naru. –Eres mi ángel, así que a mi me da igual lo que digas, haré realidad cada capricho tuyo, cada petición y deseo que tengas, me esforzaré para cumplirlos. –Le dijo corriendo a su lado, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera, luego, se colocó delante de él y empezó a decirle, mientras le miraba a los ojos, que si le permitía estar a su lado, nunca se iba a separar de él, ellos dos eran uno cuando estaban juntos, que a su lado, le haría el joven mas feliz del mundo, nada le faltaría. –Te amo solo a ti. -Sai le confesó a Naruto su amor susurrándole al oído. –Cuando me llamas con tu dulce voz y tu bella sonrisa, me tienes a tu merced, pero desearía que fueses mas amable conmigo aunque fuese solo una vez.

-Yo también quisiera serlo, pero… No se, tú también deberías poner de tu parte. –Dijo Naruto mirándole a los ojos, con su boquita entre cerrada y con sus mejillas color de rosa. –Trataré de ser bueno contigo si me lo pides así de cortés.

-Gracias, Naruto-Chan. –Le dijo Sai mientras lo abrazaba, y luego, sonrió separando un poco al menor de su cuerpo. –Descuida, sé que un joven con pene pequeño como tú podrá cambiar también.

Un ruido de árboles cortándose rompió con la paz en ese instante, en tanto se veía a un chibi Sai entre los mismos con sus ojitos en forma de espiral y con un ojo morado cortesía Uzumaki

-¡A ESO ME REFIERO! ¡JUSTO CUANDO EMPIEZO A VERTE CON OTROS OJOS DICES UNA ESTUPIDEZ QUE SOLO CONSIGUE ALEJARTE MAS DE MI DATTEBAYO! –Dijo un chibi Naruto con sus ojitos blancos y redonditos mientras que una venita estilo animé se dibujaba en su sien.

Sai se estaba dando por vencido, cuando, al levantar su mirada, se encontró con la dulce imagen de su rubio con carita de preocupación, tendiéndole la mando con gentileza, preocupación y ternura.

-Tú… No entiendes nada, tebayo. –Le dijo para luego tomarle la mano con suavidad y ayudarlo a levantarse. -¿Dijiste que te bastaba con sostenerla, verdad? –Le dijo a Sai, el cual se había sorprendido al ver que Naruto aun no soltaba su mano.

Los dos caminaron un largo trecho sin decir ni pío, ambos estaban con sus manos tomadas, pero algo confusos por al situación, ninguno tenia idea ni lograba medir lo que pasaba, trataban de ayudarse mutuamente a entender lo que sentían, pero era inútil, ninguno de ellos comprendía bien como se debían sentir, difícilmente podían ayudar al otro a entender.

-No me importa si te niegas hasta la eternidad… Yo te amaré y protegeré hasta el final, porque… -Dijo Sai mirando a Naruto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

De pronto a Naruto se le iluminó el rostro, y una dulce y amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, mientras soltaba rápidamente la mano de Sai, el cual, pensaba feliz que su amor era correspondido, pero cual grande fue su decepción al ver que Naruto lo dejaba para irse al encuentro de… SI, Sasuke Uchiha, el cual estaba parado en una esquina, vistiendo una camisa negra y unos pantalones de tela gruesa del mismo color.

-Hola Sasuke. ¿Qué haces por aquí, teme? –Le dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía al Uchiha, el cual, al verlo, dejó su seriedad para sonreír de medio lado, mientras, y acariciando una de las marquitas del menor, le respondía el saludo. Esto no le gustó nada al pintor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? –Le habló el menor de los tres jóvenes.

-Espero a Ino… Tendré una cita con ella. –Le contestó el nombrado. (N/a: Espero haber dejado en claro que me gusta el SasuIno ^^)

-¿Con Ino tebayo? –Exclamó el niño.

-Claro, dobe, pero ¿Por qué esa reacción? –Le dijo Uchiha sin parar de sonreír y mirándolo con intriga, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojito y haciendo que Sai se molestara más. –Tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti, usuratonkashi. –Dijo tomando una de las manos del Uzumaki, el cual, sonrojado a más no poder, le sonrió.

Sai odiaba eso, detestaba ver que Naruto se mostrara tan gentil y cortés con alguien que le había hecho tanto daño, y con él era muy antipático. Si, estaba celoso, sentía que debió ser él el que debería haber conocido a Naruto desde un principio, así le hubieran ahorrado mucho el dolor a aquella bella criaturita. Otra vez, él se sentía desplazado por el menor, estaba harto, asqueado de ser la sombra del Uchiha, pero eso cambiaria ahora ya.

Ante un sorprendido Sasuke, Sai se acercó a Naruto y le tomó con brusquedad por el mentón; luego, ocurrió. El pintor unió sus labios con los del ojiazul, en un desesperado intento por demostrar sus sentimientos, sin reservas. Sin temor alguno, empezó a saborear aquellos labios rosados con mucho cariño, y de lenta forma, para memorizar cada uno de los centímetros de su boquita tan dulce como las corazones empezaron a acelerarse, y la temperatura empezó a subir en sus rostros; Naruto trató inútilmente de apartar al pelinegro de su cuerpo, pero era inútil, Sai estaba empeñado en demostrar lo que era suyo a través de ese beso; un beso que hace tiempo tenia deseos de hacer realidad, un beso que le serviría para transmitirle sus sentimientos al mas pequeño, unos sentimientos puros y gentiles.

-Nh… -Se quejó el contenedor de Kyubi al sentir como un intruso húmedo ingresaba en su boca con un ritmo lento, pero constante, chocando con su lengua para unirse y ser una sola. Recorría su cavidad bucal con una maestría inimaginable, hasta que, todo acaba. –Aaah… -Jadeó Uzumaki una vez que Sai lo soltó para respirar.

-Vaya, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. –Dijo un Sasuke sonriente, mientras un Sai con el ceño fruncido y un Naruto sonrojado –y sorprendido- lo miraban. –Bueno, me alegro de que tengas a alguien que te hará mas feliz que yo, dobe. –Le dijo al niño, para luego acariciarle el esponjoso cabello dorado como el astro mayor. –Y tú… -Le dijo al chico de blanca piel, el cual lo miró algo confundido. –Cuídalo bien, si le haces daño, desearás no haber nacido. –Y sin decir más, se fue para encontrarse con cierta jovencita rubia.

-Vaya… -Dijo un Sai rompiendo el silencio que se forjó durante unos incómodos cinco minutos. –Perdóname, no se en que estaba pensando. –Le dijo al más pequeño, que le miraba aun con sorpresa, no molesto, más bien, algo confuso. –Me voy.

-Sai. –Se dio la media vuelta al oír la voz de Naruto, esperando otro golpe, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que, Naruto, si, el único angelito en su mundo, se ponía de puntillas, le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y le daba un tierno e inocente beso en los labios.

Sin pedir explicaciones, y, antes de que el rubito cortara el contacto, el ojinegro lo aprisionó abrazándolo suavemente y haciendo el beso mas profundo, mucho mas intenso y mas pasional que el anterior.

-Rogaba a Dios que me besaras hoy. –Le dijo Naruto, en tanto, un Sai contento y satisfecho, lo tenía abrazado a su pecho, luego, preguntó.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?...

**FIN**


End file.
